ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
Tower of Anger
The Tower of Anger, or ToA for short, is an ascension-based tower as well as the first tower in Ring 1. It used to be the easiest tower in the ring before Tower of Slight Unhappiness was released. with very simple jumps, indicated conveyors, and a lack of tricky client-sided parts. Many players do this tower as their first tower because it’s the easiest accessible tower. On January 10th/11th, 2019, it got a huge music overhaul along with Madness. Players should try this tower after the Tower of Slight Unhappiness. Beginners Guide: Starting The Tower: * Floor 1: At first, climb the truss and follow the path and try to stay near the wall to not fall. The next few jumps are pretty easy, just stay in the middle of the platform or near the wall and jump carefully. Walk across the bridge carefully because it's only two studs wide. Keep following the paths until you reach the next few jumps. Those are pretty easy until you reach the seventh jump. Be careful and jump and the last second. I recommend jumping while facing forward so if you jump too early, you can climb on the platform. Now it gets decently harder. Walk across the thin two stud bridge, careful to not fall. The next jump is hard. Either jump at the last second or jump but hold forward until you're above the platform. These are the trickiest jumps in floor one. Jump near the edge to avoid falling and either take it slow so the platforms stop swinging before jumping, or brute force it and just jump across them quickly. I prefer brute forcing it but it depends. Once you reach the spinning platform. Wait until the long end faces you, and jump on it. You could walk across or you could wait in the middle until the long end faces the truss. The truss is tricky because of its angle. Try facing slightly to the right or left and aim for the flat surface of it. Or, you could take it easier but riskier and just try to climb the truss from the front. The next few jumps are simple, just take it slow on them so you don't fall. Once you get to the ladder, you either want to jump to the front of it and climb it, or use the sides, it depends on your experience with the part. Once you climb it, you are now on the second floor. * Floor 2: Alright, walk across the bridge carefully. Though, it should be pretty easy due to the wall you can hug. This next conveyor part is tricky. You can't really take a break. You could approach this in two ways. Try to walk against the conveyors to combat them, or brute force it. If you try to walk against the conveyors, or the hard but safe option, then make sure you're facing them exactly. Then quickly turn to the next conveyor and jump. Otherwise, just keep jumping on them quickly. When you reach the conveyor that face forward, if you're lucky, you can rest in between the two conveyors. Wait there until you're ready to do the next part. Now, walk on the conveyor and wait until it brings you near the damage brick and jump while holding forward. After the last damage brick, try to adjust your position to land on the conveyor and immediately jump to the next platform. Keep jumping on the next few platforms and be careful. Once you reach the two stud walkway, keep going until you reach two trusses. Go to the truss that leads to a small, translucent, box. Walk inside the box and now you've reached a very difficult part of the floor. Luckily, this part is what I call a "safe area" because the only way to fall is to walk out of the box and make a mistake. Now, jump on the shortest platform and to the next. Be careful when jumping to the next platform and try not to hit the platform above it. You can skip the one stud platform and jump to the on in front of it. Then jump to the platform in front of you and then to the one behind you. Now, jump to the nearest one stud bridge and walk to the side of it that is facing away from the window of the tower. Face to the conveyors and jump sideways to the platform to the left. Then repeat and jump to the one on the right. Finally, jump to the one to the right again. Now jump on the small platform in between the two poles. Stand on the small brick and jump up. Jump onto the small one stud pole and jump to the next. You have now just reached the third floor. Continuing The Tower: * Floor 3: Next, walk along the pathway and jump when needed, nothing hard or interesting here. The tower-like thing you encounter next is also possible in two ways. You can either walk around and climb the trusses, or jump straight to the second floor of it. For the little stairs until the rotating platform, you can either jump up them or walk up them. Carefully jump onto the rotating platform at the right time and jump to the next platform. Jump across the tables and walk across the little platform. Jump across the 5x5s and 5x8s until you reach the one block wide walkway. You can either walk across the walkway or skip straight to the fourth floor with some slightly invisible 1x3s on the wall. * Floor 4: Once reaching this floor, find the corner with the platforms that go up. Stand on the raised block, use shift to position yourself so your character is facing the upper platform, and jump onto it. Repeat this until you reach the top of this section. Jump across the 3x11s and this floor is already over. ** Floor 5: This floor starts with a small lava maze (some towers use these so make sure you get used to it). Once you enter, keep going straight until you can't anymore. Turn right and keep going until you can't anymore. Turn left and go until you can't anymore. Take the more open path as it is easier. On the last part, you will have to take some damage so just run through it. Once out of that treacherous maze, jump across the 3x8s and walk across the walkway after them. Keep doing this as this is all the rest of this floor has to offer. However, on the last few jumps, be careful as you will bonk your head on the ceiling. ** Floor 6: This floor starts with some classic lava jumps. Jump over them and watch out for the cuts in the last few of them. Jump across the 3x6s but be careful as they get harder and harder to jump on after every jump. Walk across the walkway, jump on 4x4 raised platforms, and walk along the Da Vinci staircase. Jump across the little jumps until you reach the conveyors. The ones that are going into the middle are the safe ones to jump on as you won't fall, however, try to jump across the outward-going ones quickly as you will fall otherwise. Walk along the broken walkway and climb the truss. Walk along the truss walkway and jump across the gaps when they're present. These next spinners are kind of tricky. First, stand on the edge of the spinner and realign whenever needed. Next, jump to the next spinner when perpendicular to the first spinner for the easiest jump. Climb up the little net and... oh no whats this? Its a one stud wraparound, of course! The easiest way to make these is to either make an arc with shift around them or use wasd keys to do the same thing. If you cannot do these, try practicing on the first floor of the Tower of Madness as the whole floor is based around them. Repeat this until you make it to the steps and climb up them to get to the next floor. ** Floor 7: This floor starts with a floor is lava type thing where you have to jump from platform to platform. You could either jump or just walk across. For the next jumps, jump on the cloudy blocks that are only seen by their particle effects. Jump onto the walkway, walk across it, and jump up higher when needed. Once you reach the spinner, make sure you jump right before the spinner is parallel to the walkway, otherwise you will probably fall down quite a bit. Walk along the next walkway and repeat this with the next spinner. Jump across the 4x7s and their diagonal brothers. This next part can be kind of tricky if you are new. The easiest way to jump across these thinner platforms is to jump on the raised section of the platform. Once you make the jump, you're done with this floor. ** Floor 8: Starting off this floor, walk up the ramp, across the jump, and onto the tightrope. If you are having trouble landing on the tightrope, you can use shift to walk across the gap or jump with a wider character. Walk across the "tightrope" until you reach the next section. Next, jump across the 5x5 raised platforms and walkways and continue this until the platforms are no longer above the safety net. Jump across them until they form a tree. You can either jump onto the farther away 5x5, or skip it by doing a semi-precise jump on the "stem" of the lowest 5x5. Climb up the platforms until you reach the next floor. Finishing The Tower: * Floor 9: Almost there... Don't fall now! First, jump onto the first log and walk across it until you can jump onto another. Keep doing this until you reach this area (labelled on the right). At first it will seem like you cannot make this jump, but this is the correct way as there isn't another way to go higher. Just keep trying until you get it and continue your climb to the final floor. * Floor 10: You're so close now, just a little more! Climb up the stairs. When you see the lava bricks, jump over them. Eventually, the path splits into two. Be careful and don't stand in the center if you go fast. Once you reach the walkway at the top, just walk and jump over the lava bricks as it is much easier. Carefully turn 90 degrees to the left and BAM... YOU'RE DONE! The Finish Of it all... Or... Maybe not! * The Finish: Good Job! Now touch that crazy color changing platform. (BUT WAIT! If you don’t get teleported, the thing accidentally had broke. Sorry though, but you’re gonna have to join a new server and try again.) If you do get teleported, then its okay and you get the badge. Then read the sign and touch the green button. You will die, but that’s meant to happen. Good Game! Now try the Tower of Madness... Old Music: * Floor 1: Whatever is playing in the lobby * Floor 2-10: Wii Shop Bling New Music: * Floor 1: Whatever is playing in the lobby * Floor 2: A Hat in Time - A New Adventure * Floor 3: Wii Shop Bling * Floor 4-5: The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth - Basement * Floor 6-7: The Binding of Isaac: Afterbirth - Flooded Caves * Floor 8-10: Terraria Calamity Mod - 1NF3$+@+!0N Gallery ToA Portal.png|ToA's Portal Badge 9.png|The badge you earn from beating ToA Category:Towers Category:Ring 1 Category:Easy Category:KToH Category:Kiddie's Inferno